dcuniverseonlinefandomcom-20200222-history
Stemming the Tide - Villain
Stemming the Tide - Villain is a Tier 9 Solo Challenge for villains as part of the Deluge episode. Access to the Challenge requires a Combat Rating of 218. The Challenge rewards 1 Marks of Victory and 1 Atlantean Crown and has a suggested Combat Rating of 224. Story Ocean Master has called upon you retrieve the Rogue Gallery while the CCPD defends against an attack from Starro. If Starro takes over the energy grid at the CCPD then it will grow too fast to control and overrun all of Central City! Inhabitants The enemy combat rating is 235. Map Walkthrough Inside the CCPD, you must help the flash clear Starro out. You do so by freeing controlled police officers and prisoners, and destroying Starro spore hatcheries. You then meet The Flash in the detention wing, Where The Rogues are being detained. Flash defeats Atlanteans, but he is then captured and turned into Controlled Flash, the first boss of the Solo. At certain point of the fight, you have to free one of the Rogues to help you. A starro will latch onto their cells and gain power from them. Destroy them before they do so. Part 2 Ocean Master appears and asks that you travel with him to an ancient atlantean temple to confront the one responsible for this invasion. It is revealed to be Mera, the queen of atlantis. After an arguement between them, you must defeat Mera. After you do, Ocean Master cuffs her and tells you he will inform arthur about Mera's betrayal at Spindrift Station. And you have completed the Challenge. Rewards CR 218-250: 1 Marks of Victory, 1 Atlantean Crown, loot CR >250: 1 Atlantean Crown, loot Loot: *Event related gear *Chance for event related R&D Plan *Chance for event related Base Items *Deluge: Small Treasure Box (members only) Collectibles Briefings and Investigations * Collections *n/a Feats *Manual Override: During the CCPD portion of the Story Mission (Normal), in a single run, shut off the power on all cell doors while the Starro spores are feeding off the energy grid (25 Points) *Patience is a Virtue: During the CCPD portion of Story Mission (Normal), in a single run, defeat all four Supercharged Starro in a single instance, after they have completely drained the energy on the cell doors (50 Points), grants title: the Patient *Plug the Pool: During the Atlantean Temple portion of the Story Mission (Normal), in a single run, plug each of the moon pools within 15 seconds each (25 Points) *Sparkle, Sparkle, Little Starro: During the CCPD portion of the Story Mission (Normal), in a single run, destroy each of the smallest Starro spores feeding on the energy grid before it grows in size (10 Points) Trivia *The challenge can also be entered through a portal in the open world area Central City Starro Deluge Zone. Gallery Stemming the Tide 6.jpg Stemming the Tide 7.jpg Stemming the Tide 2.jpg Stemming the Tide 3.jpg Stemming the Tide 4.jpg Stemming the Tide 5.jpg Stemming the Tide - Villain 3.jpg Stemming the Tide - Villain 4.jpg Stemming the Tide - Villain 2.jpg Stemming the Tide - Hero (Stage 2) (3).jpg Stemming the Tide - Villain (Stage 2) (4).jpg Stemming the Tide - Villain (Stage 2) (6).jpg Stemming the Tide - Villain (Stage 2) (7).jpg Stemming the Tide - Hero (Stage 2) (9).jpg Stemming the Tide - Villain (Stage 2) (5).jpg Category:Challenges